Perfect Soldiers
by Lilith3
Summary: Heero falls in love with a girl!But why is he so drawn to her? Sexual Scences not even close to even a little detailed through...^_^(crossover with SM)...Chapter 2 is finally up!:)
1. Heero's True Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the charactors or Sailor Moon or the charactors...even though I keep wishin on a star and crap...So don't sue. I do own Meshia though! She's in a novel I'm writting ^_^(Heero's sorta out of charactor...)  
  
Setting: Tokyo, Japan...I can't remember where the crap they live in Gundam Wing so thier gonna live where I KNOW Serena and co live...Tokyo, Japan! ^_^  
Heero walked up to Relena and the others...It had been a while since the war had ended.All the gundam pilots had reunited today for Relena's birthday.everyone was now 16...  
Relena ran up to Heero... "You made it...!" She smiled  
" Hey if it isn't Heero!" Duo ran up to them interrupting Relena.  
" Hey..." Heero said to Relena blockin out Duo. Heero pulled a bouquet of red roses out of his small convertible and handed them to Relena.  
"Hey man, nice wheels!" Duo said jumping in the small car  
"...I have to...uh...go..." Heero said to Relena causing her smile to melt away.  
"You've havn't been here 5 minu-" Relena arrgued  
"I'll be back tomarrow...I have to do somethin"  
"Cool!Where we goin?!"Duo smiled sliding over in the passengers seat.  
"Get out..."Heero growled  
"Alright...Geez..." Duo complained gettin out.  
Heero's car speed away.  
  
"Hey Heero..." a 16 year old girl said as Heero sat down beside her on a park bench.  
"Hey Meshia..."Heero said pulling the girl into a passionate kiss.  
"I've missed you..." .Meshia said resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Huh...I was with you all night and this morning..." Heero glanced at her.  
"Heero! You know what I mean..."  
Heero just stared at her.  
"Well you don't just leave the next mornin' after you've made love to a girl..."She said standing up.  
"......I guess your right..."  
"Come on lets go to my house." Meshia said pulling Heeero up  
  
"Hey Relena, what's wrong?" Cathrine asked as she and Trowa walked up to her.  
"...Heero...He was here just a few minutes ago...then he left..." Relena sobbed  
"Well at least he came...Duo said Heero said he was gonna be back tomarrow...."Cathrine comforted her.  
  
"Heero!Stop!" Meshia yelled as Heero playfully pinned her down on the bed.(Meshia's wearing Heero's green tank top and underwear, Heero's just wearing his black spandex shorts.)  
"Um...no" He smiled shaking his head.  
"Heero, I love you" She smiled trying to get him off her.  
"...I love you" Heero whispered, running his hand up her leg and into his green tank top she was wearing.  
"...Heero..." Meshia wimpered as Heero pressed his body against hers.  
"...Are you ready?...I mean do you want to?" Heero played with her hair.  
"I'm still a little sore from the first time...." Meshia said as Heero stroked her hair away from her face.  
" Oh...." Heero mumered staying on her. He laid his head on her shoulder.  
"...Herro...I wanna..."  
".....Are you sure?" Heero asked  
"Yeah...but be gentle..."  
"I promise I will." Heero said   
And they made love the rest of the night (sorry ppl I can't write gross crap...well I can write it but not good)  
  
Heero woke up and saw Meshia was still asleep. He lifted up the covers, got out of bed, and looked for some clean clothes to wear. He found his blue jeans and a white tank top. After he got dressed he went over to the bed and gently kissed Meshia on her lips and left.  
  
"Heero!!!!!" Relena ran over to him and hugged him as he walked into the living room where she and the other gundam pilots were. "...I have to tell you something." Heero said taking her hand and leading her to her room.  
"...Finally..." Duo said after they left.  
  
"What is it Heero?" Relena smiled hoping he would tell her he finally felt about her the way she did about him.She sat on the bed as he stood in front of her.  
"...Relena...I don't know how to tell you this..." Heero looked down at the floor.  
" Just tell me Heero, don't be embaressed." Relena smiled, " It's nothing to be emaressed about..."  
"It's not...Relena...I..I'm seeing someone..." Heero said looking down at the floor so he wouldn't see her crying.  
Heero reached up to wipe away a tear from her face but Relena slapped him across the face sobbing. Heero moved his hand up to the red mark on his face, " Relena...I'm sorry I-I...I just thought you should know..." Heero said he stood there for a moment then walked out the door  
"Have you sleept with her...?" Relena sobbed running after him. All the gundam pilots turned toward them as they came through the living room.  
" .......Yeah I have..."  
" Do you love her...?"  
" Yeah..." Heero walked out the door.  
The gundam pilots ran over to her as she collasped on the floor in tears.  
  
Heero looked back at Relena's house, " I'm sorry Relena..." Heero got in the car and drove to Meshia's house.  
"Hey Heero!I was just leavin!!!Wanna come?" Meshia kissed him.  
" Yeah, I'll come..." Heero smiled glad the red mark was gone...cause if it wasn't Meshia would've not went out with her friends, demand who'd did it, and cuss out or beat up Relena.  
"Alright..." Meshia smiled.  
Heero didn't realy know Meshia's friends and didn't care if he liked them or not, he just wanted to be with her.  
After they walked out the door Heero felt someone pin him against the wall and punched him.   
"What did you do to Relena?!" a familer voice yelled. Heero could hear Meshia cussing him out.  
"Hey what the hell do you think your doing?!You'd better fuckin let him go right now!!!!You braid boy!!!"  
As Heero's eyes focussed on the figure he could tell it was Duo, " Let me go!" Heero said pushing Duo to the ground.Duo slowly got to his feet "Tell me what you did to Relena!"  
" I told her about Meshia and how I love Meshia and thats all!!!" Heero yelled pointing at Meshia. Heero saw the other gundam pilots talking to Meshia after they'd heard what Heero'd said.  
"Heero...are you alright?!" Meshia ran over to him.  
" Hey Heero I'm sorry I just kinda-"  
"Just leave! Come on Meshia.." Heero said getting in his car with Meshia.  
"Heero!Can we go wih you we don't have money for another taxi...we just followed you here in one." Quatre smiled.And appologized for Duo's actions  
Heero started to object but then nodded and the four boys jumped in the backseat.  
  
"Stop right here!" Meshia smiled as they stopped beside a apartment building.   
Five girls were standing outside a first floor apartment building. The pilots looked at the girls. One had blonde hair put up into two buns on each side of her head with strands of hair flowing down from each bun past her knees. It reminded the boys of some super heroine they'd seen on the news named Sailor Moon.Another had long blonde hair put back in a red ribbon.One with short blue hair which for some reason the boys KNEW was normal like they knew Noin's was.The blue and blonde ribbioned haired girls were inside talking to the other three from the window.Another girl who was sitting on a basketball had long black hair and the girl sitting beside her had brown hair, which was up in a pony tail.  
  
Meshia ran over to the 5 girls.They started talking and giggling imedently.Heero got out of the car and followed Meshia, who was followed by Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.  
" Hey he's a cute one!" The black head whispered to the other girls as Heero walked toward them. "More like a totall HOTT HUNKSTER!!!" The blonde one with the ribbion replied. "I'd dump Darien in a minute for him!" The other blonde whispered. "Yeah right! You two are destined lovers!" The black head whispered back. "He looks like Freddie..." The brown head whispered. "Shh you guys!" the always quite blue head blushed.  
  
"Hey guys this is my boyfriend, Heero Yuy..." Meshia gave them stares  
"Oh..."the two blondes, brown and black heads blushed while the blue head introduced her self, "I'm Amy..."She shook his hand climbing out the window.  
" I'm Lita!" The brunett smiled  
"I'm Raye." The black head smiled  
" I'm Mina!" The blonde said climbing out of the window but falling down onto the side walk.  
"I'm Serena!" The blonde with the buns said starting to walk over to him but tripped over Mina.  
"I'm Heero." Heero introduced himself after the two girls got up "And this is Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei." Each of the boys either shook hands with the girls or said hi.  
  
" Oh Amara!Michelle!" Serena said waving at a girl with boyshish looks and boy short blonde hair and another girl with another natural aqua color hair which was about shoulders length.But it was put up in a red ribbion.  
  
"Hey Serena...havn't seen you in a while." The boyish looking girl smiled.  
"Sorry bout that Amara." Serena replied then talked to the other girl, "Hello Michelle!"  
"Hello Serena, you've met some more new friends I see." Michelle smiled.  
" Yes this is Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei." Serena pointed to each one as she said thier name.  
"Well, we have to go.Michelle has to go teach her art classes and then we have to go to her concert audition." Amara smiled  
"You're going to have another concert, Michelle?"Serena asked  
"Yes, here are you all some tickets for you and all you friends including Meshia, Molly, Melvin, Renie and these five boys.The concertsin two days at nine o'clock." Michelle smiled handing them 14 tickets.  
" Excuse me, but what do you play?" Quatre asked Michelle before she left.  
"Violin, do you play any instroment?"  
"Yes...the violin too. I'll enjoy seeing you play..." Quatre blushed  
"Why thank you, Quatre." Michelle smiled  
"Come on Michelle, or we'll be late..." Amara smiled.  
Amara and Michelle walked down the street togather holding hands.  
After they left and Duo saw them holding hands he asked, "Are those two....you know...?"  
"Lovers?Yeah they are..." Raye answered  
"Ewww" Duo shivered  
"What's wrong with that?They're nice" Quatre asked  
" I think it's sweet." Meshia said kissing Heero.  
"Yeah but...thier both girls...it's nasty! You agree with me right, Heero?" Duo asked  
".........No...." Heero answered him  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know......I guess you love who you love." Heero said holding Meshia  
"Yeah...love knows no gender!" Quatre said  
"Trowa? What do you think?" Duo asked   
" .......I'm with Quatre and Heero..."  
"Wufei?"  
"...I don't know..."  
" Hey shut up Duo! Amara and Michelle love each other...end of story. We're thier friends!So is Meshia" Lita said making her hands into fists.  
"Yeah, leave them alone!" Meshia aggreed with Lita.  
"Alright..." Duo gave up  
Then a girl with short black hair around the age of 11 ran up to Serena, " Have you seen Renie?" the girl asked. "She's at Darien's right now, Hotaru" Serena said sweetly to the young girl.  
"Oh..." Hotaru said  
"Hotaru, you're welcome at his place anytime...and my place.You know that." Serena took the girls hand when she spoke to her, "It's Renie, I don't like being at Darien's!That little brat!" Serena mumered then said " Your always welcome. You're so sweet Hotaru!"  
"Thanks...who are these people?" She said looking at Heero and the other boys.  
  
  
"Why don't you ask Amara and Michelle if you can spend the night with me and Renie and I'll tell you who they are?" Serena smiled at the poor girl who's father had died in a car wreck.Hotaru had just moved back in with her father after he had got out of the hospital.He'd been driving home from his new job he'd got in to help pay the bills for thier new house, it was raining and his brakes didn't work right that night and he slid off the road and over a cliff.Then Hotaru moved back in with Amara and Michelle, where she'd stayed when her father was in the hospital.The poor child...lost her mother when she was younger and now her father... Serena and her friends felt so sorry for Hotaru for losing her father only after being ith him for not even a month.Renie took it as bad as Hotaru.Whenever Hotaru visted Renie during then, Renie would stay with Hotaru locked in her room talking or crying with her.During that time when anyone made fun of Hotaru at school, Renie lashed out at them causing them both to be suspended a few times.  
"I will..." Hotaru smiled running off toward Darien's apartment.  
  
"Gosh...Heero since when do you go out with social REALY social girls?" Duo smiled refering to all of Meshia's friends.  
"That's not it....." Heero said as he walked away from the girls, meaning for the pilots to follow.  
"Then what is it?" Trowa asked as they were away from everyone.  
".....She....makes me feel like I've never felt...I felt the same way around Relena...but Relena...She doesn't understand me the way Meshia does...I love Meshia..."  
"I understand, but I thought you didn't go for social girls..." Duo explained  
"She isn't...She's just friendly, which makes her seem social...She was the shyest person I'd ever met.She even seemed rude untill I started talking to her..." Heero explained.  
"YOU TALKED TO HER FIRST?!" Duo said amazed  
"I felt something bout her........I fell in...love with her after seeing her a few times." Heero blushed  
  
Meshia ran over to the pilots, "Hey Heero, I'm gonna stay with Serena and the others at her house...You and your friends can stay at Serena's boyfriend, Darien's apartment.He's havin' a party there all night anyway..."Meshia kissed him, "I'll meet you there in a few days to go to Michelle's consert..." She said before Heero deepened the kiss.  
  
Before Meshia went back to the other girls everyone heard a scream and the girls all dashed off.  
  
"Where'd those chicks go?" Duo asked seeing Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina weren't there.  
"Come on...we'd better check out what happened..." Trowa said  
"Meshia, wait here..." Heero said running off with the other guys.  
"......What if a monster attacks me while I'm waiting here..." Meshia said to her self while walking in the Crown Game Center (the arkcade) which was right across the street from Lita's apartment (The apartment Amy and Mina were in)  
  
As the gundam pilots ran to where they heard the scream come from, they saw a big hideous monster...That was attacking nine girls in mini skirts.  
"Hey!Get outta here!!!You'll get hurt!" Quatre screamed at the girls. The monster turned it's head and yelled " Micro Missiles!!!" Missiles charged a Quatre and someone knocked him outta the way.  
Quatre looked up and saw a girl with blonde, boy cut hair...who looked like Amara...  
"Who's gonna get hurt?" She smiled and got up, "Uranus World Shaking!!!" She raised her hand and performed an amazing attack (u know how her attack works if you watch Sailor Moon)   
The monster slowly got up and a girl who the boys reconized as Sailor Moon, shouted " Honey Moon Therepy Kiss!!!!" She shouted and the monster disappeared .  
"Wow that was a little to easy...right Sailor Saturn?" A little pink headed sailor suited girl said to another sailor suited girl with short black hair who resembled Hotaru.  
"........."  
"Saturn?"  
"....Who are you?!" Saturn pointed her silent gralve (I don't know how to spell it *_* I'm talkin bout that staff thing...)at Heero and the boys.  
"......Just who are you?" Duo asked  
"...I'm Sailor Saturn...The soldier of destrution..."  
"Hey Duo...doesn't your gundam have that staff thing?" Wufei whispered  
"yeah..." He whispered back then said, " I'm Duo...the god of death!" Duo smiled  
"....We know who you all are...well your names anyway..."Sailor Moon smiled  
"...How?" Trowa asked  
(ok ppl I know the scouts wouldn't revele them selfs like this but I don't wanna write a bunch of stuff on how the G-boys find out who's who!Besides I think their smart (and hot enough ^_^0 to figure out who's who! I mean if you know what they look like as girls you SHOULD know who they are if u see'em as scouts!The only difference is their clothes and they have a tirara (sarcastic:Wow that will REALY fool u won't it?)  
"You can't tell anyone...well Meshia already knows so I'll tell you all..." Sailor Moon detransformed into Serena.  
"SERENA!!!" All the scouts shouted  
"It's all right guys...introduce yourselfs and detransform..."  
"I'm Sailor Mercury..." said the blue haired scout and detransformed into Amy, having full trust in her leader and the others did the same because of thier trust for Sailor Moon.  
"....I'm Sailor Mars...." Raye did the same as did every one else...  
(For the ppl that don't watch SM this is the rest of them: Sailor Jupiter/ Lita, Sailor Venus/Mina, Sailor Mini Moon/ Renie ((who's Hotaru's Best Friend)) Sailor Pluto/Trista, Sailor Saturn/Hotaru, Sailor Neptune/Michelle, and Sailor Uranus/ Amara)  
"...I am Sailor Jupiter!"  
"I'm Sailor Venus!"  
"I'm Sailor Mini Moon!"  
"I'm Sailor Saturn......."  
"....I'm the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto..."  
"And We're Sailor Neptune and-" Michelle said  
"Sailor Uranus" Amara finished holding her lover.  
"...........Wow havin' super powers is WAY COOLER than bein' a Gundam pilot!!!" Duo said amazed  
"Yup!I guess it is better than drivin some big ugly machine!" Renie said (pink hair girl)  
"HEY!Unhonor!!!" Wufei shouted  
"...Hey, she's only a kid!Wufei!" Quatre grabed Wufei's arms.  
"...I'm gonna go back to Meshia..."Heero said walking away...  
"Umm...would you all like to come to my house...?" Serena smiled talking to Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, but looking at Heero through the corner of her eye.  
"Why doe's Heero get all the girls?" Duo mumered to himself  
All the girls blushed hearing him.  
"Let's go!!!" Duo said  
They all got in a Taxi and left. "Heero!Met you at at Serena's!" Duo yelled as the taxi drove past Heero.  
  
Heero looked around for Meshia then saw her in the Arcade playing a old Sailor V game.  
He walked behind her putting his hands around her waist, "Hey..." Heero whispered in her ear.  
"...Hey..." Meshia whispered rapidly pushing the controls.  
"...Come on..." Heero whispered moving his hands alittle below her waist.  
"...Go where?" Meshia looked over her shoulder at Heero after pushing the quit button on the game.  
"To the car..." Heero kissed her so passionatly it caused her to have to lean back on the game machine.  
"Heero, not here..." Meshia whispered, seeing the the owner of the arcade starring at them.  
"...I know, that's why I wanna go to the car." Heero brushed his lips against hers.  
As they walked out to the car the manager (which is a woman) gave them a disgusted look.  
  
When they got in the car Meshia climbed into the back as Heero put the hood of the convertable up and drove them into an empty space behind an abandoned building.  
"I love you so much" Heero whispered climbing over his seat.  
"I love you"Meshia said as he sat down beside her. Meshia climbed on his lap. Heero pulled her close...  
Heero took off all his clothes as she took off all of hers.(There's NO sex gonna happen ppl!) Heero gently pushed her down on the seat.  
Heero laid down on her not doing anything else... "...Meshia?"  
"Yes Heero?"  
"I love you....with all of my heart and.....you don't know how hard it is for me to say this...but every day I wanna make love to you an whenever I see you I wanna take you right then and there...infront of anyone who's there...I-"  
Meshia put her finger over his mouth, seeing how hard it was for him to say all of it, "Heero...I'll let you take me whenever you want no matter when or where.Cause I know how much you love me and I love you as much as you love me...You're my true love, forever"  
They pulled each other close and just laid in each others arms.  
  
"So...um we're still gonna stay with what's his name.......Darien..?" Duo asked  
"If you want...or you could go to your house..." Serena looked out the window as the rain started to fall.  
"Where do you live?" Lita smiled at Trowa.  
"Oh Lita, quit flirting!" Mina said trying to embaress Lita.  
" We all live together in a big manision Quatre got..."Trowa answered slightly blushing.  
"Yeah all of us live there...Heero used to, for about a month or so...then he left..."Quatre explained   
"Yeah, we haven't seen him for 'bout four months..." Duo smiled  
" Four months, huh?" Lita smiled  
"Yeah, so?" Wufei spoke up  
"That's about how long Meshia and Heero have been going out..." Mina smiled  
"......So is he nice now? Romantic?"Duo smiled  
" We don't know...he doesn't realy talk to us..." Amy said  
"He's realy nice around Meshia tough, and she says he's romantic..." Lita smiled setting beside Mina and Serena on the couch in Serena's living room.   
"Speaking of Heero, why isn't he here yet?" Quatre asked  
"Don't have a clue...I'll go look for him!" Duo smiled and walked out the door.  
  
"Dang!I didn't know it was rainin' this much!" Duo said getting out of the taxi that had drivin him to the the Crown Game Center. Duo looked around for Heero's car but didn't see it. Duo walked around to the back of the arcade and saw Heero's car parked in an empty parking space behind another building.  
Duo walked over to the car and peered into the back car door window to see Heero and Meshia covered in a small blanket asleep in each others arms, *So Heero got lucky,*Duo thought to himself smileing   
Heero woke up feeling someones presence near him. He looked up and saw Duo looking at him. Heero's cheeks turned blood red.At first he though Heero was mad at him, but then he saw Heero start laughing  
and Duo sighed with relief.Heero put his spandex shorts on under the blanket and got out of the blanket, careful not to uncover Meshia.And got out of the car quietly shuting the car door so he wouldn't wake Meshia.   
"Hey, Heero!Looks like your the only one of us that's not a virgin anymore!" Duo smiled slapin Heero on the back.  
"I haven't been a virgin for a while..." Heero mumbled not wanting Duo to hear him  
"WHAT?!" Duo stumbled back laughing, "Did you...you know with Relena before you met Meshi-"  
"NO!The first time was with Meshia!I've only did it two tim-"  
"Oh so this makes it two?"  
"No!That was yesterday with her!"  
"Well then this is your third time?"  
"No!We didn't do it this time!"  
"Yeah well, when I see a guy and a girl naked and asleep I think they've been doing something" Duo smiled.  
"...We were gonna but we just held each other and fell asleep..."  
"DAMN!She's that good in bed?!You get tired just from touching her and thinking about it?!Or is it   
just because you love her so much it makes you tired from just touching her?" Duo laughed harder as Heero turned more red, "Well?"  
"......Both..."  
"Wow...you've changed!'  
".....Not realy...."  
".........huh?"  
"...I haven't realy changed....it's just when she's around..."  
"...Yeah, I know..."  
"....huh?"  
" I know you haven't changed, your just different around her." Duo smiled and saw Meshia waking up and she stared at the two boys, "Looks like your girl just woke up...Hey can you take me to Serena's cauz-"  
"That's where the rest are, get in the car...Do you think you can drive-no that's a bad idea I will-"  
"I can drive!Go ahead and get in the back with Meshia!" Duo jumped in the drivers seat.  
Heero got 4 more blankets out of the trunk and got in the car.Heero took one blanket between the front and back seats so Duo couldn't and the rest over the back and side windows of the back.  
"HEY!What are you two gonna DO back there?!" Duo smiled to himself.  
Heero ignored him and told Meshia to put on her clothes.After she was fully dressed Heero pulled down the blankets.  
"...Heero?"  
"...Yeah?" Heero gazed over at her and sat closer to her.  
"I love you." She whispered, knowing it would embaress him if Duo heard.  
" I love you too." Heero said letting Duo hear him.  
"You made him say it!I can't believe it!" Duo laughed.   
"...Cause I love her" Heero said surprising Meshia and Duo.Meshia looked over at him and saw his cheeks were turning a light pink.  
"Man, I dare you to say that infront of everyone when we get to Serena's!" Duo smiled  
"...I will..."  
"Good, cauz we're there." Duo laughed getting out of the car.  
  
As they walked in Duo shouted, "Hey everybody, guess what Heero's gonna say to Meshia infront of all of you!!!"  
Everyone gazed over at Heero, "What's he gonna say to her?" Quatre whispered to Duo.  
"He's gonna say he loves her like he did in the car...and if I can get him to, some other stuff he told me." Duo smiled.  
"Which is...?" Wufei smirked thinking of what Heero was gonna say.  
"Something I can't say..." Duo smiled, "Say it, Heero!"  
Heero took Meshia's hand and they walked up infront of everyone, "I love you." Heero said then kissed passionately.  
Everyone clapped, "Hey Heero," Duo walked up to them and whispered, "Tell'em 'bout the stuff you told me, you don't have to tell Serena an 'em just me, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa...is that ok with you, Meshia?"  
"I guess..." Meshia blushed  
".....NO!" Heero yelled, "They don't need to know about my sex life."Heero whispered.  
"Ok..." Duo walked away  
"Heero..."  
"Huh?" Heero asked face flushed from what Duo had asked him to say.  
"Do you wanna maybe add a little more sex to your sex life?" Meshia asked putting her arms and kissing him.  
"...Yeah, I do." Heero smiled and pulled her body as close to his as possible, earning a stare from the others in the room.  
"What was so great Heero smiled to it?" Quatre smiled   
The question caused the two to blush and broke the close embrass.   
".....nothin..." Heero said walking out to his car. After a few minutes he walked back in with his laptop.  
"Meshia, come over here..."  
After she walked over to him she read the e-mail, which said:  
Heero,  
It is impearitive that you read this...That girl you met, Meshia Heartfully, was trained just like you...she's the 'Perfect Soldier' like you.That may be why you were first attrackted to her.We don't know who trained her.But she'd been in training since birth, since her mother died during child birth.She was raised to do everything you were raised to do, and sorcery.When she was around the age of eight (You were around nine), she was sent to blow up her nineth OZ base in Russia.She literaly blew it up, as in making every soldier in it to spontaneously combust then the base just blew up.And all she did was stare at the base from out side. We all got togather and sealed her power within her removing all memory of it for the sake of mankind. She should be regaining her powers soon.Your Mission:You and the others must destroy Meshia before she regains her powers. I don't care how you feel towards this, if you don't try to destroy her you all will be destroyed along with her.  
Dr. J  
  
  
  
End of Chapter one!!!!Dang that was Long!!!!!!!Well Bye ppl! PLEASE, Remember to review (if u liked it) ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter...  
Authors Note: I'm back!! hehehe I've been writing for a long time but it was all on notebook paper ^_^;; I thank everyone who reviewed on my last chapter...this is dedicated to my coven (yes u, alice, hannah, & tabithia)eek, i can't remember, were the g-boys still at Serena's!!!?????  
WARNING: The chapters after this may contain YAOI (boy/boy relationships) an YURRI(sp?) (girl/girl relationships) for the following characters: Trowa x Quatre, Amara x Michelle  
oh, an i'm gonna start using their japanese names(SM anyway) (Serena= Usagi, Darien= Mambo(isn't that his original name??) Amy= Ami, Raye= Rei, Lita= Makato, Mina= Minako, Rini(I know I spelt it as Renie but I think her original an japanese name are BOTH Rini)= Rini, Trista= Setsuna, Amara= Hakura, Michelle= Michiru, Hotaru= Hotaru)  
  
  
"Herro..?" Meshia asked, teary eyed. Heero pressed delete imediantly so the others wouldn't see the mission. "So, Heero, What's our new mission?" Duo asked, glancing at the screen. "It wasn't a mission..." Heero stood up and walked away...Meshia slowly followed him to the guest room,"Heero...are you gonna...kill me..?" Tears glittered on her cheeks. "No Meshia," Heero sighed, pulling her on his lap, "You don't even remember them training you-" "-No not them training me but, I've known I was a sorceress for a long time...Before I came to Tokyo I lived in Manhattan and there was this whole sorceress war thing going own...I was a elite soldier trained to fight against her-Maya, the evil sorceress...I killed her and well I was a sorceress before I killed her but her dark powers went into my body...They-other elite soldiers tried to kill me before the darkness gained control of my entire body...Jeff snuck me away and sent me on a plane to Tokyo...He's dead now....." "...How much longer til it controls your body?" Heero ignored asking her who Jeff was..for now.. "A little more than eight months.." Heero kissed the back of Meshia's head lightly, "That's more then enough time to find out how to stop it." "There's something else I haven't told you, Heero..." Meshia whispered in a petit voice. "Which is..?" Heero hugged her tight. "You have to PROMISE you won't be mad..," Meshia felt new tears form in her eyes, "I promise, Meshia, you know I can't EVER be angry with you.." Heero pulled her down on the bed so that they were on their sides facing each other. "I-I...I'm..pregneant..." Heero was silent for a moment, "What?" "Jesus Heero, do I have to draw you a picture?!" Meshia cried after he looked away, "...You're not happy...That's good, because I'm gonna have an abortion." Meshia got up and walked into the livingroom.  
"Meshia, you can't be serious!!" Rei shireked, "An abortion?!" Hakura intrupeted Rei, "I think it's fine- Heero obviously dosn't want a child and Meshia's body isn't old enough to harbor a child...Why should she have to possibley give her life for a child that may be born dead anyway?" "Hakura's got a point, but their have been fifthteen year olds that have had a baby and the mother was fine after the birth and so was the child," Michiru pointed out. "Plus, I'm sure Heero CARES...He's just surprised.." Minako smiled, "Whatever you choose we'll support you fully, right guys?" Usagi comforted Meshia, "Asolutley!" Everyone smiled.  
"You just let her leave?!!" Quatre yelled, "You dumbass, she told you because you said you wouldn't be mad-" "Quatre, calm down!" Duo yelled, "Heero, you might wanna find her as soon as possible..she might be having the abortion done right now-" "-Why should he care? It's the stupid oni 's fault-" "Shut the fuck up, Wufei!" Trowa snapped, out of character, "It's NOT her fault! It's more Heero's fault than hers..but these things happen-yes, she should go ahead and get the abortion, if it's about the risks of her age and the HIGH risk of having a still born baby-it's her body but if it's because of Heero not wanting a child she shouldn't-" "-I didn't say I didn't want a child-" Heero was interupted by Duo, "Well, if you just sat there like you said you did, it sure as hell sounds like you don't want one!" Heero stood up an ran outside to his car.  
  
Authors note: That's all..I know it's soooooo short but it's friggin' 11:22 an I'm tired...:yawns: I might put another chap up 2marrow.. 


End file.
